1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to squares of the type used to mark and cut straight lines in construction materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to squares that can be folded into a compact configuration when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern construction, many construction materials, such as plywood, paneling, drywall, and foam insulation are sold in large flat sheets. In the United States, the typical sheet size for such materials is eight feet by four feet. However, some sheets are longer and can be up to twelve feet by four feet. When such sheets of construction material are used, some of the material inevitably must be cut into smaller sized pieces to fit a particular need.
Sheet materials can be cut in many different ways using many different tools. For instance, plywood is typically cut with a circular saw. Drywall is typically cut with a razor utility knife. Prior to cutting any sheet construction material, that sheet of construction material is typically measured and marked so that a cut can be precisely made. The prior art is replete with various measuring tools that are used to mark lines on construction material. Since sheet construction material is manufactured in rectangular panels with flat edges, squares are particularly well suited for measuring and marking the sheet material.
The square is an ancient tool that consists of two flat sections that are joined together at a 90-degree angle. Over the years, countless variations of the square have been developed and used. In modern construction, a drywall square is most commonly used to measure and mark sheets of construction material. A modern drywall square has a long arm that extends 48 inches. The long arm is intersected by a short arm that is between 24 inches and 36 inches long. By placing the short arm of the square on the edge of a sheet of construction material, the long arm cab be extended across the full width of the sheet at a right angle to the referenced edge. This enables the sheet of construction material to be rapidly marked and/or cut into smaller square or rectangular pieces with only one measurement.
Although drywall squares are very useful tools for marking and cutting sheets of construction material, they do have some drawbacks. Drywall squares have a long arm that is at least 48 inches long. As such, drywall squares are very long tools that cannot be held within any conventional toolbox or tool belt. Furthermore, since drywall squares are so long, they are easily bent. Once the square bends, it does not lay flush across a sheet of construction material and is no longer useful.
In the long history of squares, there have been invented many squares that fold at the interconnection between the intersecting arms. Such prior art folding squares are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,151 to Rasmussen, entitled Takedown Steel Square and U.S. Pat. No. 735,201 to Blandin, entitled Instrument For Cutting Cloth On The Bias. If this prior art technology were applied to a modern drywall square, it would produce little benefit. If the long arms and short arms of a drywall square were to fold together, the square would still be at least 48 inches long along the long arm. Thus, the drywall square would still not fit into a tool box or tool belt and the drywall square would still be prone to bending.
A need therefore exists for a drywall square with a long arm that is at least 48 inches long, but wherein the square, including the long arm, can be folded into a much shorter configuration when not in use. In this manner, the drywall square would be able to be stored in conventional toolboxes and carried in tool belts. Furthermore, the folded configuration would reduce the likelihood that the drywall square would become bent. This need is met by the present invention as it is described and claimed below.